


Game Night

by Sybariticfanfiction (SybariticReyna)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: All the brothers are present they're just Asleep, Demonic Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Short & Sweet, reader is mc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybariticReyna/pseuds/Sybariticfanfiction
Summary: extended last scene of the game night event
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & The Demon Bros (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Game Night

A year ago, you weren't even sure demons existed. Let alone that they would mean so much to you, and that one of the most comfortable places in the three worlds is, apparently, in a big ole pile of 'em.

Belphie is in your lap again, holding hands with Beel. Your shin can't possibly be a comfortable pillow, but Beel's fallen asleep anyway. Mammon and Levi are both on your right side, the older demon smushing his face against your shoulder while Levi's tail loosely circles your arm. Asmo has taken up the other side, resting his head over his pact mark and nearly kneeing you in the face every time either of you move. Your "pillow" is just Satan's abdomen, the blonde having offered ever-so-kindly. 

Unfortunately, while there's plenty of spaces for Lucifer to wriggle on in, the eldest demon doesn't seem like he's planning to do so. He does smile at you all though. Not the usual cocky smirk either, but a content little smile. 

"I'm going to bed." He says, glancing towards the hallway that leads to everyone's separate rooms. "You should get some rest too." 

He's leaving. 

You nearly whine as you struggle to get one arm free, reaching out for him. "Come here." 

You're too tired to know if that was a request or an order (your 'magic' still isn't really within your control), but either way, Lucifer kneels down by Asmo and lets you clutch his yukata. You drag him closer, fully aware that he's allowing you to do so. 

"Hey." You say when he's close enough that you could lean in and kiss him. You don't, not yet, but you could. 

"Hello." Lucifer grins, and you know you're smiling like a complete dummy too, but you can't help it. Not when you're warm and happy and surrounded by your demons. 

"I really do love you." It's less of an announcement and more of a reminder, but it makes Lucifer's smile widen. 

He presses his forehead against yours, closing his eyes. Unlike earlier, he doesn't let you go unanswered. "I love you too." He says, his voice quiet and careful. 

You want to say it again and again, to him and to his brothers, but your exhaustion gets the best of you. 

Lucifer chuckles when you pull away to yawn. "Are you sure you want to stay here? It can't be good for your back. My fragile human." Despite his teasing, he can't hide the affection in his tone. 

"I wanna stay. I don't get to cuddle everyone like this all the time." You blink the yawn-induced tears away. "It'd be better if you stayed too, y'know." 

"...I don't usually cuddle." 

"Liar." You reply, not unkindly. "You're a cuddling fiend in the mornings, and after dance battles, and when you're drunk, and--" 

"That is enough." Lucifer interrupts. Despite that, he doesn't look truly mad. And the hand on your cheek is gentle as can be. 

In a last ditch effort to get him to stay and have cuddle time, you close the space between yourself and the stupidly prideful demon.

He smiles against your lips, clearly aware of what you're trying to do. Not like you were trying to be subtle or anything. 

It's a sleepy, messy, impossibly gentle kiss. "Stay." 

A year ago, you weren't even sure demons existed. Now, you can't imagine life without all seven of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not make a minific collection for itty bitty scenes like this or event stuff tbh 
> 
> This was beta'd? Looked over by [my fwiend wobyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcfuck/pseuds/mcfuck) 💕💕
> 
> Hope yallre having a nice day/night/morning!!


End file.
